So You Don't Work at the Phone Company
by superwoman1015
Summary: A short piece, a fun conversation between Peggy and Angie and Jarvis, or how Peggy might have told Angie a bit about her past.


**Authors Note:** Been away from fic for a while, on my third and hopefully last year of grad school. One can only hope that I'll get through and get a "real" job. In the meantime, enjoy this little ditty about Peggy and Angie and Jarvis and the aftermath of season 1.

 **"So You Don't Work at the Phone Company"**

Angie hadn't expected to see Peggy any time soon, didn't expect to see her ever again if she were completely honest with herself. So when Angie turned around at work that afternoon and saw Peggy sitting as demurely as always in her typical booth Angie was brought up short. The British woman was sitting there with a piece of pie bought from the auto half of the automat looking like she was simply waiting for someone to offer her a cup of coffee. Angie just started, not able to move, that is until the jerk at the counter called to her rudely and insinuated that she didn't know how to do her job. She quickly filled up his coffee cup and rushed to Peggy's table, anxious to know how she had busted out of whatever hole the feds had her locked up in.

"Peggy?" Angie hadn't meant for the name to come out as a question but know that she was standing in front of the aforementioned woman she found herself not believing that Peggy wasn't just a mirage brought on by a desperate need to see her.

"Angie, it is lovely to see you. You have no idea." Peggy's voice was strong, but there was a note of something Angie couldn't quite pinpoint that tugged at her heart.

"Oh, I know. I never thought I'd see you again, at least, not this soon."

"Things worked out better than I thought they would." Peggy stole a quick glance at the door and then asked "What time are you off?"

"Fifteen minutes. Wait for me?"

Peggy nodded and Angie walked off to get her coffee and see to the other patrons of the L and L.

The next time Angie looked at Peggy, Mr. Fancy—who no doubt had a real name but _what_ Angie had never learned—had joined her. Angie did a double take as instead of sitting behind Peggy in a vain attempt to disguise their meeting he was sitting across from her in the booth and they were talking quietly. It took everything within Angie's power not to abandon her post early. Peggy's behavior was odd, Mr. Fancy's behavior was odd. The whole situation was odd. And Angie wanted to know what had happened with the federal agents and what Peggy really did for a living.

When the clock switched over to 6:00 and her replacement showed up looking slightly harried and a bit rushed, Angie wasted no time in punching out and joining Peggy in her booth, not even bothering to change out of her uniform like she usually would have done.

"Angie," Peggy said after greeting Angie, "Have I ever introduced you to Mr. Jarvis?"

Angie gave her a look that clearly said _no, as a matter of fact, you have not introduced him, and we all know it._ "Mr. Fancy's got a name, huh?"

"Yes, indeed. Mr. Jarvis, may I introduce Miss Angie Martinelli, my good friend. Angie, this is Edwin Jarvis, friend, colleague, and butler to the infamous Howard Stark."

Angie started, not sure she has heard correctly. "Wait, Howard Stark? _The_ Howard Stark? Millionaire play boy Howard Stark? Recently cleared of treason Howard Stark?"

"Oh, good, you've heard of him." Peggy deadpaned. "You know how I told you I would tell you everything? Come for a drive with us and I will explain it all, or as much as I can."

"Sure, let me grab my bag." She started to walk away but stopped and turned around. "Take me by the Griffith first? I want to get out of this uniform."

It wasn't until Angie was dressed in her regular clothes and they were driving through the city, Peggy in the front with Jarvis and Angie in the back thoroughly enjoying being chauffeured around, that Peggy started to talk.

"You know I served in the army, Angie?"

"Yes, you practically drip it."

"Well, I wasn't your typical WAC. I was highly skilled in combat, code breaking, languages...name it and I probably did it, I _do_ it."

"Seriously, English?" Angie scoffed like she didn't quite believe her. "How many languages do you speak?"

"That's not really-"

From the seat next to Peggy, Jarvis spoke for the first time. "French, German, Russian-"

"Really, Mr. Jarvis, that is quite-"

"She can do 107 one armed push ups, and I have personally seen her disable half a dozen armed men with little more than her fists and a lunch tray."

"At the L and L?" Angie asked with a note of awe. "You made that big mess on your own?"

"Mr. Jarvis helped," Peggy replied with a touch of modesty and annoyance.

"I merely blocked the door and hit one man with a lunch try, after you had already given him a thorough beating, Mrs. Carter. I merely ensured that we were not followed to the exit."

"An invaluable service I assure you," Peggy said in the mock serious teasing tone that she often had when talking with Jarvis .

"You sound like Captain America." Angie said in disbelief from the backseat.

"From what I hear," Mr. Jarvis said before Peggy had a chance to speak, "Captain America got a lot of his moves from her."

"Wait. You knew Captain America?" Angie almost yelled in excitement. "Hold up, hold up. Betty Carver is you? Is that why you don't like the radio show?"

"Among other reasons, I feel it cheapens Steve's memory."

The car was silent for a few moments, the only sounds came from outside the car, the tires on the pavement and the gentle hum of the engine. Peggy was waiting to hear what Angie would make of her revelation. She'd never shared any part of Steve with anyone who didn't already know at least something of her history.

"So you don't work at the phone company." Angie said at last, a laugh in her voice.

"No, I most assuredly do not work at the phone company."


End file.
